


A Little Lesson ~TsukkiHina~ OMEGAVERSE Smut (READ NOTE)

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: DISCLAIMER: NON CON HEATING CYCLE OMEGAVERSE THAT KINDA SHIT(Aged Up First Years)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 17





	A Little Lesson ~TsukkiHina~ OMEGAVERSE Smut (READ NOTE)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: NON CON HEATING CYCLE OMEGAVERSE THAT KINDA SHIT
> 
> (Aged Up First Years)

"UGH WHY IS HEALTH CLASS SO HARD!" The omega Hinata complained to his fellow third years.

"Well at least this stuff is important for a volleyball player!" Yachi exclaimed.

"I hate being an omega! I hate getting my heat! I hate living like something bad could happen to any second!" Hinata continued to whine.

"Shut up and just learn, health class is easier than any other class." Kageyama bonked Hinata's head.

"Well Hinata does have a point. Being an omega isn't easy. I mean- life isn't easy. But then again bad things could happen to anyone at anytime too, it's just that it's riskier for omegas, and-"

"Yamaguchi you're spiraling." Tsukishima cut Yamaguchi off from his tangent.

"S-sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi looked down, then back up to Tsukishima who was looking away from everyone else, like he was in his own world. "Tsukki, you're awfully quiet today..." Yamaguchi's words grabbed Tsukishima away from his thoughts.

"Aren't I quiet everyday?" Tsukishima tried to recover himself.

"Well, it's more like, you insult Kageyama and Hinata whenever you get the chance, and there's been so many, but you haven't said anything at all."

"Sorry I'm just focusing on something else..." Tsukishima's focus unconsciously turned back to Hinata. Their voices echoed through the breezy night, but Hinata's was the loudest. The boy's higher pitched voice kept piercing Tsukishima's ears, he tried to keep himself from going crazy.

"Wait so you DON'T know about reproduction?" Yachi asked, which made Tsukishima focus towards Hinata 10x more. He hated to admit how much he actually liked Hinata. Sure he was annoying and dumb, but his small stature, slightly more feminine voice than the rest, and God, those wide eyes. Those innocent looking eyes could make anyone fall to their knees upon eye contact with the orange haired beauty. Most of all, he was an omega. Hinata still irritated the fuck out of Tsukishima, but how could he stay mad when he looked like THAT. Pure beauty. Hinata opened his mouth to respond.

"Uh well... all I know is...there's a process..." Hinata looked down, embarrassed. Tsukishima's eyes widened. This was a chance to hook up with Hinata. 

"We could study at my house tonight." Tsukishima blurted out, then regretting it instantly. All the attention is turned towards him. 

"What's with the offer, Saltyshima?" Hinata giggled.

"I just don't want you to fail. We have that practice match this week and I don't want you to be benched. If we lose then everyone gets sad and it pisses me off." Tsukishima grumbled.

"Sorry, I can't tonight Tsukishima..." Yachi nervously chuckled.

"I don't want to." Kageyama scoffed.

"I have to practice with Shimada-sensei after this." Yamaguchi rubbed his neck.

"Ew I don't want to be alone with Tsukishima!" Hinata whined.

"Well you don't want to be benched either, right?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"I...guess you're right..." Hinata mumbled. They all went their separate a bit after, leaving Tsukishima and Hinata walking to the taller one's house. Once they arrived, Tsukishima unlocked the door and called out for his mom or brother, no response. Perfect. Tsukishima led Hinata to his room and threw a towel at him.

"Go shower. I don't want your disgusting germs on my futon." 

"I...don't have any extra clothes..." Hinata shyly hugged the towel close to his chest. After a bit of digging in his closet, Tsukishima gave Hinata some of his old clothes from the previous year. They were too small for Tsukishima, and a bit too big for Hinata. "Thank you!" Hinata bowed and ran to the bathroom. When the coast was clear, Tsukishima plopped onto the floor thinking about everything he just did. Heck, he doesn't even know if they'll go that far. He knows Hinata is dumb, but not that stupid. Tsukishima tidied up his room once he calmed down, but it was to no use. Hinata came into the room wearing Tsukishima's bigger clothes. Fuck, what a sight to see. Tsukishima looked away, slightly blushing. His heart and mind were racing, he tried to keep the blood from rushing down there too.

"L-let's start working now!" The words scrambled out of Tsukishima's mouth. Hinata nodded back in response and sat down on the futon. Tsukishima's heart was almost pounding out of his chest at this point. He could barely hear anything but the sound of his heart racing in his ears. He just stared at the small omega across from him. His mind was somewhere else though. Hinata was working and not really paying attention to Tsukishima or the surroundings around him. 

Hinata's POV

Everything was fine. I was doing my work with Tsukishima supervising me. Over a small amount of time though, my heart started racing and breathing got faster. I clenched my shirt as my head started to ache. I reached for my bag and tried to grab my medicine.

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima's voice startled the crap out of me. I didn't know what to say. If I told him something bad might happen. "Hinata-" The next thing I knew is that Tsukishima's bigger hands were wrapped around my wrists. "Are you in heat?" Those words made me panic even more to the point where my heart was about to burst. Shitshitshitshitshit what do I do? "You're scent is getting stronger by the second..." Tsukishima's face moved to the space between my shoulder and neck, and I lost it. I moved back which was no use. My back hit with ground with minimal force. He hovered over me, his hands still on my wrists. I was more vulnerable than ever in this position. I closed my eyes, knowing the fact that I'm screwed.

"Tsukishima please don't..." My voice broke out. My eyes were still shut tight. I didn't want to see him or the expression he wore on his face. Fear overtook me and I lifted my arms up to the best of my ability. "Tsukishima let go!" I shouted, but not too loud. I felt something gently pass over my shaft. I close my mouth to conceal the sound that might come out. "Tsukishima...don't..." One of his hands wander down to my hip as the other one continues to keep my wrists still. A chill speeds down my spine when I feel his free hand cup my crotch. "TSUKISHIMA STOP PLEASE!" It was too much for me. He might be enjoying it, but I don't feel good at all.

"Sorry, Hinata. I can't" I feel his head go back to the crook of my neck and shoulder. His lips feel disgustingly good on my neck and I hate it. I don't want this at all, but I can't stop him. He's stronger than me and he's an alpha. I'm just a small omega in heat. I really fucked up now. "You said you don't know how reproduction works? I'll teach you." Tsukishima's voice rang in my ears. My eyes finally open to see him sitting up, but still trapping me. I wish I didn't open my eyes. The sight I saw was unbearable. He proceeded to take off his pants and lifted my left leg. "You're so pretty~ I've never complimented you have I? Oh well, this will be a night to remember." Tsukishima's smirk was planted into my mind, a sight that will never leave for as long as I live. I frantically move my legs, trying to free myself again, but his grip gets tighter. "It's not good to move so much during your heat, my darling~" Oh great, he was using pet names now. I close my eyes again once I see him start to take off his boxers. I can hear his breathing start to quicken. Before I know it, he tugs off both my pants and boxers as well. I feel my lower half spring up, and I know for a fact he's enjoyed the sight. So disgusting. My whole body starts to throb and it hurts like hell. I feel like dying. The pain is unbearable. I know that the medicine won't work as effectively now. I'm desperate at this point, I know what I have to do. I gently move my arms up, signaling him to let go, and he does so.

Tsukishima's POV

"Tsu-Tsukishima...please help me. It hurts too much, so much. Please make me feel better. Teach me." His arms reached out for me. It was like all my fantasies magically teleported into reality. 

"Yes, my sweet angel. I put my finger under his chin and gently lift up his head. I swiftly take off my shirt then his for extra comfort. I look down and spread some of his leaking precum onto my own fingers and insert one into his hole.

"TS-TSUKISHIMA!" He screams my name and claws my back. It starts to sting, but it kinda turned me on. I continue pumping for a while. At the end I was able to fit 3 fingers in him. I pull them out and kiss forehead. 

"I'm going in now."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I think so..."

"Just remember to pull out." I nod as I slowly start to enter. Fuck, it felt like heaven. "Tsukishima~~ So good...M-more please~" Hinata cried out for me, who could've known this would happen. I continue to go in, but faster. We both take a small break before I started to move again. "Move. Now." Hinata's nails grabbed my back tighter with that demand.

"So greedy. Anything for you I guess." I start to move as fast as I could. His moans, screams, and breathing was on tempo with my thrusts. "What's wrong? You told me to move~" I tease the smaller one below me. His face was a pretty mess. All red, embarrassed, and cute as hell. I could tell he was enjoying it though. 

"aH~ AH~ C-CLOSSEE!" Hinata screamed out, leaving more scars and scratches on my back. The speed was incredible. I pulled out as soon as I felt it coming out. I grabbed my length along with his and started pumping until we were both satisfied.

Heavy breathing filled the room and we reflect on the event that just happened. 

"Hinata I'm- I'm so sorry for everything before we..." I didn't have enough courage to state the specifics.

"I'm glad we did this though. Thank you for helping me." His smile lit up the room and my heart tighten again.

"Just- It's nothing." He started to laugh.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

It felt like 2 minutes, but it was really an hour until he finally left. I knew that was a once in a lifetime experience, but I can't help but wish for it again.


End file.
